


Kohl Black

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir gets Garak ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kohl Black

"Lie back." A gentle hand pushed Garak back as his chair reclined, and he felt Julian's knees on either side of his thighs. A hand on his chin, and Julian sat back a little, straddling him. "Relax."

He heard a jar opening and focused on relaxing as he was told.

"Open a little," Julian said, sliding forward. He opened his eye very slightly and Julian placed a slender, smooth stick between his lids, steadying his chin. "Close." He obeyed, and Julian drew the stick out and away, then smudged gently with one finger. "The other eye now," Julian said, and repeated the process. "All right, you can blink."

He opened his eyes and watched as Julian dipped his thumbs into the kohl. Julian delicately placed his hands over Garak's neckridges, too light even to tease, and squeezed briefly, leaving a dark spot on each. "There," Julian said, sliding back a little to look at him. His eyes glowed in the comfortably dim light. "I knew it would suit you." He leaned in and they kissed.

Unexpectedly, when Julian sat back up, he licked his sooty fingers before wiping them with a damp cloth. At Garak's look, he said, "It only comes off with saliva." Offering a hand up, he looked very deliberately at one of Garak's neckridges then smiled. "I'll help you remove it after the party," he murmured suggestively.

Garak sighed. "Really, my dear; you were doing so well until you said that."

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
